


Gently Deeper

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, No PIV Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a prompt on the Hannibal kinkmeme: "Abigail fucking Will with a strap on. If you want you can add Hannibal to the scenario, directing or just watching." (http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=1391159#cmt1391159)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently Deeper

Obeying Hannibal’s instructions, Will had grown his beard out, just a little longer than he usually kept it, so that it wouldn’t irritate Abigail’s skin when he kissed her. Rather than scratch her with it, he tickled her when he buried his face in her neck, and she giggled, unable to decide whether to push him away or pull him closer. But when he was done teasing her, he put his arms around her and cuddled her hard, while Hannibal laid between her spread legs and ate her out with ferocity and precision. 

Hannibal paid close attention to the rise and fall of Abigail’s hips, how her movement became less tentative and more regular as the two of them found a rhythm together. He gently pressed a finger against her, then waited for her to push forward to take it, and having done that, took note not only of how wet she was becoming, but how she was relaxing inside. He would not proceed until he could feel that she was ready for penetration. 

When Hannibal was sure that Abigail was ready, he reached over to where he had set aside everything they would need for the evening: towels, a bottle of lube, and a toy: an insertable dildo, one part of it designed to be held inside the vagina of the user, hands-free, and the other part closely resembling an erect penis of reasonable but not formidable size. Taking up the toy, he retreated just far enough and for just enough time to slowly, gently press the end meant for Abigail inside her. She moaned into Will’s mouth as it slid over her G-spot, and Hannibal lingered with it there, letting Abigail move to take more when she could no longer stand to be teased. When the toy was fully and comfortably inside her, Hannibal placed a little farewell kiss to her hip before he crawled up to lie beside her. Will rolled away from her and onto his belly, and Hannibal wrapped his arms around her, not wanting her to feel bereft even for a moment. He let her snuggle against his chest while she took a few minutes to get accustomed to having the toy inside her. With his free arm, he snatched up the towel and tossed it to Will, who without needing to be told unfolded it and placed it under himself. Hannibal was not fond of messes. 

When she felt ready, Hannibal helped Abigail get up onto her knees, and he sat on his heels behind her while she moved to straddle Will’s thighs. As she was following Hannibal’s suggestion that she move her knees from outside Will’s legs to between them, Abigail caught sight of herself in the mirror on the wall. She froze, and then burst into nervous laughter, shocked at the sight of herself with an erect cock. She watched her reflection, grinning, as she turned to one side, then the other, and she touched it, running the tip of her finger along the underside. Even when it’s very presence no longer seemed absurd, it’s size remained incongruous, juxtaposed with her slender frame. 

Examining herself like this for a short while, her feelings about it coalesced into something she could articulate, and she asked, “Is it a thrill for a guy? I mean, when you just look at yourself in the mirror, with an erection, do you feel, like, proud?” 

Will replied, “A little bit, I guess?” He couldn’t see her very well, even if he tried to turn to look behind him, so he watched her in the mirror, finding her delight endearing. 

Then Abigail said, more wistfully, “I wish I could feel what it really feels like, to have a penis and have it be hard.” 

“Physical excitement actually feels similar, regardless of gender,” Hannibal said. “We all have the same tissue, just configured differently. When Will or I get an erection, it probably feels similar to how you feel when you get one.” He wrapped one arm around her and slid one hand down until he could press his index finger under where the toy was situated, and over her clitoris. This gave her a little shiver, and she tilted her pelvis forward to get more, but he softly chided her, “We have to pay attention to Will, now.” 

He picked up the bottle of lube, and she held out her hand so he could squeeze some onto her fingers. “Like we talked about,” he said. “Don’t forget to warm it up.” She rubbed it between her fingers and thumb, before she spread it along the cleft of Will’s ass. Hannibal gave her some more, and this time she pressed a finger against Will’s hole. She liked teasing Will the way Hannibal had teased her, waiting for him to lift his hips to ask for penetration. 

“Good,” Hannibal said, when he noticed what she was doing. “Don’t give him anything immediately. It feels better to be tormented a little.” 

With a little persistence, her finger slid up inside, and Abigail gasped right along with Will. 

“He’s so tight,” she whispered. “And hot inside.” 

“Yes, he is. Now, don’t just push in and out. Rub against the sides. Massage the muscle. That will loosen him up. Then you can put another finger in.” 

Every time she felt Will clench around her finger, it gave Abigail a funny feeling in her belly. When she added the second finger, it was easier to push gently deeper and massage Will inside, and his groans became deeper and fuller, like his whole body was ready to relax a little, now. 

“Does it feel good, Will?” Abigail said with a smile. 

“ _Unh_.” 

“That means yes, I think,” Hannibal said dryly. “Now, you should try to find his prostate. Turn your fingers like this.” He held his hand out palm down, and crooked his first two fingers downward. “You should feel a natural curve inside him.” 

Abigail couldn’t feel what he was talking about, so she pushed her fingers in deeper, as deep as she could get them, until she found it. “Oh yeah,” she said, “I feel it. After you get past the tight part, it’s like, really open.” She bent her fingers the way Hannibal had demonstrated, and Will groaned deliciously. 

“What does it feel like?” Abigail asked Will. 

Will managed to grind out, “It’s like my cock is getting rubbed, but from the inside.” 

Hannibal was close behind her, not pushing himself up against her, but close enough that his belly just brushed the small of her back. His proximity was not insistent, or attention-seeking, and it served to make her feel more confident about what she was doing to Will. 

“I’m ready,” Will insisted. Abigail turned around to look at Hannibal, who shook his head. So she continued what she was doing, until Will pleaded twice more for her to proceed. Then Hannibal reached around Abigail, and gave Will a little tap on the thigh. “Alright, I think he’s ready now,” he said, and Will responded by eagerly raising himself onto his elbows and knees. 

Hannibal squeezed more lube onto Abigail’s hand, and instructed her to get the toy thoroughly slick, and then showed her where to pinch it below the tip, to press it into Will. “Go slowly,” he said. “There’s plenty of time for fast later.” Abigail guided the head to Will’s hole. It gave a little at first, but she soon met some resistance. She seemed hesitant, so Hannibal leaned into her, so that she would lean into Will. “It’s okay to push. He wants it, though his body retains its natural opposition. It’s alright.” 

Abigail pushed, and her mouth fell open as she watched Will’s body accept and engulf the toy. 

Suddenly – and she knew that it was the worst time for this to happen – Abigail drew a complete blank on what she should do next. Surely it couldn’t be as simple as just going in and out, in and out? She turned and looked to Hannibal. 

“How do I do it? Show me.” 

Hannibal took her by the hips and thrust forward, forcing her deeply into Will. Will cried out. Then Hannibal pulled back and did it again. 

Abigail said, “Oh, wow. I didn’t know I could do it that hard.” 

“He enjoys it that way. Right, Will?” 

Will crooned, “ _Uh huhhh_ …” He and Abigail were able to eventually work out a rhythm together, their bodies colliding in a harmonious and mutually pleasurable way. 

Hannibal had explained to Abigail that the advantage of an insertable toy, as opposed to one that was strapped to oneself, was that she would be able to feel things inside her that corresponded to (though they would not precisely mirror) what she was doing to Will. But she’d had no idea what that would really mean. Now she understood. Every bit of resistance she met, every squeeze and tug of his body, she could feel inside her. 

Abigail’s hands slid from Will’s hips backward, until they gripped the curves of his ass. “I get now why guys always want to slap the girl’s butt when they do it this way.” She looked sheepishly at Hannibal, and said, “It’s very tempting to do it to Will right now.” 

“A slap causes the recipient’s muscles to clench,” Hannibal explained, making a fist and squeezing it to illustrate. “So it feels pleasurable to the person who does the slapping.” 

“Really?” Abigail slowed her strokes, and gave Will a solid smack. And Hannibal was not wrong; Will’s hole squeezed involuntarily, tugging on the toy, which resonated in the part that was inside Abigail. “I felt it!” Abigail exclaimed. “He did clench! I totally felt it.” 

It was so much fun to fuck Will, and Abigail proceeded with enthusiasm. Only after ten minutes of relentless thrusting did she realize how badly she was tiring herself out. 

“This is hard work,” she remarked. 

“If you’re ready to wrap things up, you can reach down and touch his cock. But he can also do that for himself. You may want to focus on fucking him.” 

“Actually, I kind of wanted to watch him come. I mean, he’s right here, I know I’ll see him. But I mean I want to see him…” 

“Ejaculate.” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s fine. You can have him turn over, to be finished off.” 

Abigail laughed, embarrassed that she hadn’t thought of that herself. “Will,” she said, “I’m gonna take it out now, and I want you to turn over on your back, okay?” 

“Uh huh.” Will was in a daze. Abigail gripped the base of the toy and gently slid it out of Will’s hole. When it came free, Will whimpered the sweetest little whimper. He unbent his knees and collapsed onto his belly, then twisted around, carefully rearranging his legs around where Abigail was kneeling. Hannibal moved to one side, out of the way of where Will and Abigail were rearranging themselves. He was satisfied that Abigail knew what she was doing, and he was content to focus on watching the two of them conclude. 

When Will was flat on his back, he raised his knees, and Abigail tucked herself up in between them. Hannibal intervened, just to squeeze some fresh lube onto the toy. Abigail guided it down under Will’s balls, sliding it around until it found his stretched-open hole, and she pushed back inside. 

Will moaned in a very different way this time, more urgently, and Abigail’s first instinct was to retreat and then immediately push back in again, to see if she could make him do it a second time. She could. It soon became clear that in this position, she could hit spots inside him that she couldn’t when he was on his hands and knees. She settled in for it, getting her arms around his thighs so she’d have some leverage. Will cooperated instantly. Abigail looked over at Hannibal, who gave her a knowing nod and smile; Will was no stranger to having his legs in the air. 

It occurred to Abigail that Will didn’t make noises like that when he was receiving oral sex, or when he and Hannibal would just rub against each other. And now she also knew that it didn’t have to do specifically with being fucked by Hannibal. He was crying out just as intensely now that it was Abigail using the toy on him. And come to think of it, she was the same way herself: when Will or Hannibal went down on her, she would mewl and sigh, but once, Hannibal had put his fingers deep inside her, finding her G-spot and rubbing it hard, and she could not help but moan and scream the whole way through it. Something about the way you were touched _inside_ seemed to make all the difference. 

This explained why Hannibal was always so quiet. Not _silent_ ; he would communicate his pleasure with a groan or grunt, or a whispered encouragement. But Abigail wondered now if she would ever see Hannibal penetrated, and hear him scream and gasp and moan helplessly, like Will did. 

“Are you ready to come now?” she said, getting back into her rhythm. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Alright. Touch yourself, and let me see it.” 

Still clutching the pillow above his head with one fist, Will barely got his other hand around his cock before he began to shake all over. Abigail watched intently as his radiant body surged and spilled. He looked so vulnerable; she liked it. Will soon took his hand away, being too sensitive now, but Abigail didn’t stop thrusting until he squirmed and begged for mercy. She relented with a grin, and gently pulled out. But, frozen with the shock of what had just happened, she remained where she was. Hannibal moved close and gently asked her, “How do you feel?” 

“I really want to come,” she said “but I don’t think I can with this thing inside me. It just feels kind of weird and intense.” 

“That’s fine. Let’s take a moment to get Will taken care of.” 

Abigail was confused. She thought she’d just done a fairly good job of getting Will taken care of. But what Hannibal meant was that she should help him tidy up the mess they’d made. “You can use the towel,” Hannibal said, indicating the one Will was lying on. Abigail tugged at the edge of it. 

“Lift your butt,” she ordered, and Will grumbled like shifting slightly was the most tiresome chore. She wiped the spunk off Will’s belly with one corner, then used another to dab at the excess lube that had been smeared from the cleft of his ass halfway down his thighs. “Is that better?” she asked tenderly, and Will nodded. 

Hannibal patted Will’s hand and asked, “Did Abigail do a good job?” 

Will smiled lazily. “Yeah…” 

Hannibal took the towel, folded it, and set it on the floor next to the bed. “Would you like me to help you with that?” he asked, nodding downward, toward the toy, which was still inside Abigail and still absurdly erect. 

Abigail gripped it at the base, but when she tugged on it, it felt so strange – not bad, just strange – that she took her hand away, and instead braced her arms on Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal reached down, and with gentle firmness, pulled the toy from her and set it on the towel on the floor. She whined a little at the feeling, but once it was out, she collapsed back on her heels, relieved, and barely able to comprehend everything that had just happened. 

Then Hannibal’s big, warm hand was cupping her – not pressing inside at all, just providing a welcome bit of heat and pressure. He asked her matter-of-factly, “How would you like to come?” Without thinking she looked to Will. She was remembering the look on his face when he came, the intensely erotic contrast of his dark beard and his pink, open mouth. 

She crawled on top of Will without warning, but as soon as he understood what was happening, he happily stretched out his arms to invite her sit on his face. 

Abigail’s clit was throbbing, and she pressed herself against his tongue, at first. But without the toy inside her, she felt empty inside, so she rolled her hips, and then ground down, demanding that Will shove his tongue inside her instead. She could play with her clit herself, and, Will’s hot, enthusiastic, wriggling tongue had her shuddering in moments. Her body was wracked by ecstatically pleasurable shivers, and she ground herself down on Will’s face to feel as much of his tongue as she possibly could up inside her. She was not sure if Will could breathe properly, but she didn’t really care – his mouth felt so good, and she’d needed this so badly, she cried out with the joy of it. 

Will continued licking her until she lifted herself up and away from the overstimulation. She collapsed on the bed, her legs splayed, her pubic hair matted from her own wetness and Will’s saliva. She was pleasantly sore, inside and out, from the toy and from the orgasm. Between Hannibal getting her started and Will finishing her off, nearly an hour of constant stimulation had elapsed. 

Hannibal was still sitting at the foot of the bed with his legs folded under him – he’d been watching them the whole time. Now he got up on his knees, looming over them somewhat for a moment. His erection was as strong as ever; it swayed as he made is way up the bed to lie between them. Abigail was still coming down from her orgasm, and seeing his hard cock gave her a final pleasant jolt in her guts. 

Hannibal was big – bigger than the toy, bigger than Will. Abigail was scared to think of trying to get something that size inside her, but it excited her just to look at it. Will could take it all in, though – she’d seen it happen. 

Abigail’s scent was on Will’s face, just as Hannibal knew it still lingered on his own, and he growled softly, demanding a long kiss from him. 

Will and Abigail understood that it was Hannibal’s turn now, but neither of them knew how he wished to finish. Sometimes he and Will would frot, or he would fuck Will. (Abigail now imagined herself and Hannibal taking turns with him.) 

But when Hannibal pulled away from their kiss just long enough to murmur, “I love your mouth,” Will knew what to do. 

Abigail scooted down the bed as well, though she only had the energy for moral support: While Will sucked, she cradled Hannibal’s heavy balls with one hand, rolling and massaging them. She kissed his belly, the smooth skin on either side of the fuzzy trail that ran from his navel downward. Occasionally, when Will came up for air, she would steal a kiss, but then would grip the base of Hannibal’s cock in her long fingers and direct it back between Will’s pink lips. 

Hannibal’s stamina was incredible, and during those times when it was his turn to work the hardest, he could pleasure Will with his cock as long as Will needed it. But tonight, he knew that Will and Abigail were ready to relax and sleep, so he chose not to take very long; he got his fill of pleasure, then whispered a word of warning to Will, so that Will could slide Hannibal’s shaft all the way into his mouth and catch all of his hot, thick load. 

Will sat up, and Hannibal gestured to him to make some room between them, and then patted the empty space to invite Abigail to lie there. That was Abigail’s favorite sleeping arrangement. Sometimes they just lay where they fell, and slept that way. But more often, Will and Hannibal would lie on either side of her like this. She liked it best when they spooned like this. She was the middle spoon, and could reach over Will’s hip and cradle his soft cock and balls, and at the same time feel Hannibal’s cock pressing against her rump – even though he’d come that evening, he often got hard in his sleep in the middle of the night. Thinking of this, she fell into a sated sleep, with a smile on her face.


End file.
